


Stars

by NinjaDragonWhat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra!Keith, Keith's hypothetical Alien Parents, Original Character is Keith's mom, Slow Burn, Sort of anyway, im not quite sure where im going with this, sorry about that, there are probably going to be a lot of short chapters, this centers around when his parents first met so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaDragonWhat/pseuds/NinjaDragonWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how Keith's Human mom met his Galra Dad. AKA: I adore the Galra!Keith theories and just had to write something for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Purple Spaceship

**Author's Note:**

> Keith's mom is named Hana Kogane, and is Korean. Please don't ask about any other specifics. I honestly don't know. Also, I haven't seen two of the episodes so, y'know. There might be inaccuracies. Please tell me if there are!  
> Also, this will probably be all disproven in coming seasons so, uh, take that in mind.

Hana Kogane stared out the window of her house, watching the breeze blow through the tree branches. It was a clear day, the blue sky arching over the farm her little house sat on. Hana was still getting used to a house instead of an apartment; her grandfather had, before his death, insisted she come live here once he was gone. So here she was.

At the sound of light footsteps, Hana glanced over and saw Ace padding quietly over. She stretched out a hand and scratched his ears, smiling. "It's awful quiet out here, isn't it boy?" Hana said, though she was partially lying. It wasn't ever really quiet in the country, with birds all around and rabbits hopping through underbrush.

Hana looked out the window again, glancing up at the sky. A small light blinked out, gleaming metallic. She squinted, then moved to the window. "What _is_ that?" It was getting bigger, and closer, and-

With a gasp, Hana saw what it was; a shiny purple _thing,_ hurting towards the ground. It seemed to be on fire. For a second, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Hana burst out of the house, not bothering to put on a jacket. She watched in a strange mix of horror and fascination as the craft hurtled closer. She debated getting a camera, but decided against it - she wouldn't be able to get a good shot, anyway.

With a start, Hana realized that this weird craft was going to land somewhere close - really lose in fact. For a second, she froze, the ship now in clear view. She could hear the ship roaring as it plunged through the air. It must be really hot, she distantly thought. _I hope nothing catches on fire._

Hana, without thinking, broke into a sprint, trying to follow the spacecraft. It wasn't hard, given both it's close proximity and metallic sheen. With a loud crash it landed in the trees ahead of her, causing her to stagger back a second, before running to where the ship had crashed. She'd come this far, anyway - she might as well.

Hana quickly found the wreckage, still smoking from the decent. Miraculously, none of the brush seemed to have caught on fire, something she was incredibly grateful for.

"What the hell am I doing," she murmured to herself as she slowly crept closer to the smoking craft. The metal was twisted and warped, but she could make out what seemed to have been, at some point, a cockpit. She peered through the fog curiously, bracing for whatever strange thing would be in the ship.

It was... an alien. At least Hana assumed it was an alien. The thing was purple, and seemed to be covered in fur. It was also unconscious.

There was a slight hesitation on her part - she couldn't just leave them, could she? It was an alien, but they might be friendly.

 _It's what my grandfather would've done,_ she thought to herself. Hana squared her shoulders, and reached for the alien.

They actually weren't as heavy as anticipated - maybe all that training she'd being doing was actually helping. Hana somehow managed to lug him back to her house, attempting to be gentle. As she walked, she ground her teeth together, muttering to herself. "God, this weird alien thing better not die because I do not want an alien corpse in my house."

She lay him down on the spare bed in the back room, glancing around at the room. Nothing of value. Good. Hana turned back to the bed, watching the man breath. At least she assumed he was a man - she'd have to ask, eventually. His face wasn't horrible, though it was definitely strange. The ear tufts probably didn't help.

With a sigh, Hana turned and walked back into the kitchen. She'd have to wait for him to come round before she could learn anything.


	2. Lukewarm Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are so short. I'll try and get better about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking I'll try and update this at least once every few days. I might slow down later when school starts, but I'll do my best to keep this updated!

Hana was on her third cup of tea when she heard a noise from the backroom. She stiffened up, and glanced back in the direction of the room. It was either go back there, or wait for the alien to come out and greet her.

Grabbing a sturdy frying pan, Hana cautiously made her way towards the spare bedroom. Ace and Aurora both watched her curiously as she slowly crept down the hall. She made it to the bedroom, took a deep breath, and threw the door open.

There was a startled yelp as the alien fell off of the bed. Hana looked down in surprise as he managed to tangle himself up in the blanket, then knocked his head against the bedframe. Both he and Hana winced.

"Are you... ok?" Hana asked, creeping closer. He didn't seem terribly dangerous, but she kept a firm grip on the pan none the less. The alien, who was rubbing his head, glared up at her.

"I'm fine," he snapped. Hana felt a spark of anger flare.

"Well, I was just trying to be polite!" she retorted angrily. "I suppose this is the thanks I get for pulling you out of that wreckage, huh?"

The alien's face twisted into a puzzled look. "I don't remember-"

"Of course you don't! You were unconscious!" Hana sighed, rubbing her forehead. "You crashed in the woods, and I managed to bring you here."

They stared at each other for a bit, and Hana noticed that his eyes were completely yellow. Without pupils. It was almost unnerving.

With a sigh, the alien glanced away. "Why... did you help?"

Hana rolled her eyes. "What, was I supposed to leave you there to die? That would've been kind of rude, don't you think? Speaking of which," Hana turned a cheeky smile towards the alien. "I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Hana. Hana Kogane."

First hesitation, then, "Thace. My name's Thace." He looked back up at her, a curious expression on his face. "And thank you. For helping me. I appreciate it."

"Aw, it wasn't that big of a deal," Hana said, waving her hand in mock bashfulness. Thace cocked his head to the side.

"But you said-"

"I was joking." Hana grabbed Thace's hand, startling him. "C'mon, you're probably hungry. Let's get you something to eat."

She led the startled alien through the halls, impressed with herself for how quickly she had regained her confidence. Her grandfather had always said she was good at springing back from a scare. "So. What do you usually eat?"

The question sounded ruder than she'd meant it, but Thace didn't seem to notice. "I can eat just about anything. I was trained for survival."

"Perfect!" Hana flashed him a grin. "You're eating my leftovers."

Thace was seated at the table, and Hana began rummaging through her fridge. "How hungry are you? I've got too much food, anyway." Aurora wove around her legs, mewing. "I guess you're hungry too, cat."

"Cat?" Thace looked over in curiosity.

"Common household pet of the human species." 

Thace snorted. "You keep small animals in your houses? What purpose do they serve?"

"Well, mainly Companionship. Though they sometimes hunt mice."

"Companionship," Thace repeated. "Does that truly justify allowing them to live with you?"

"Trust me, dude," Hana said, close the refrigerator door and turning to face him. "They make great friends. I give it two days before you succumb to her appeal. Three before you befriend the dog." From the couch, Ace let out a yawn.

Thace just shook his head. "Humans are strange."

"Says the man with purple fur. You look like a cat yourself."

Thace seemed to take offence, giving an annoyed huff as Hana began laughing at her own joke.

When she finally sat down at the table, Hana took a sip of her tea. Making a face, she groaned. "Ugh, it's cold!" Served he right, she supposed, for trying to help an alien who didn't even like cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask why they speak the same language. Same reason Shiro could understand the Galra when he was captured, I suppose.


	3. Fury and Fireplace Pokers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered where Keith get's his impulsiveness and anger? Wonder no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the most realistic chapter, but hey. This show is about flying space lions and feature magical limb replacements. I don't think it matters.

Thace was surprisingly easy to room with, for an alien from seemingly another galaxy. He slept wherever he was told, and ate pretty much anything. At first, it was hard to get much of anything out of him as far as conversation, but Hana eventually managed to get him to open up. He told her about the giant ships he was used to flying on, though withheld a lot of information. Especially when asked what he did on said ships, Thace always seemed to get uncomfortable.

He also warmed up to the animals, to Hana's relief. She even found him asleep on the couch, Aurora curled up peacefully on his chest. Ace was wary of him, but Hana wasn't surprised. The poor pooch was never good with change.

Hana even convinced Thace to come outside. Together, they looked over the wreckage that was his ship. Thace seemed disappointed by the remains; he later admitted that there was little chance of him repairing it. It looked like he'd be staying on earth for a while.

It had been about a week and a half of relatively peaceful living before things started to take an interesting turn.

Hana was out taking Ace for a quiet walk when she'd heard faint beeping. Ace had started whining and tugging away from the source of the noise. It seemed to be coming from the general direction of Thace's crashed spaceship.

Against her own judgement, Hana grabbed a long stick and pulled ace towards the noise. Whatever it was, it was on her property, and she was getting to the bottom of it.

At the crash sight, everything seemed fine. Until a strange, pyramid-shaped robot had moved into view. It glowed with a purple light, and seemed to be inspecting the crash sight. Hana took in a deep breath; who knew what it was looking for.

The machine beeped again, then began turning towards where Hana was hiding. With a furious roar, she lunged, slamming the stick she held against the machine with all her might. There was a crackle of electricity, and the robot fell. Hana poked it with the stick a few times; it was no longer glowing. Satisfied, she walked over and picked it up.

It was close in both appearance and feel to the ship. Obviously, whatever it was, it was made by Thace's people. _It must've been scouting for what happened to him,_ Hana thought bitterly. If they sent a scout, they would probably send more.

Hana stormed back to the house, slightly ticked off. Mostly at Thace, but also somewhat at herself; why did she save the alien in the first place, anyway? No her place would be crawling with alien robots and it was his fault.

With a loud bang, she threw open the door to her house, startling poor Aurora. "Alright Thace," Hana said as she slammed the robot down onto the table. "You're telling me everything, now."

Thace, for his part, looked absolutely terrified, by both the robot and the angry women standing in front of him. "What do you mean?" he squeaked out, ear flattening against his skull.

" **Tell. Me. _Everything._** " Hana growled out again.

Thace gulped, glanced away, then muttered, "Alright then. Just, g-give me a second."

\--

  
"So. You're telling me you're part of a planet-conquering race, led by a seemingly immortal dictator."

"Y-yes."

"And you were, originally, supposed to be scouting out this planet for conquering."

"Far in the future, yes."

Hana took a deep breath, rubbing her temples. "And now they're looking for you, because they haven't heard back from you."

"Also probably because I sent out a distress signal."

Another deep breath. "Congrats, Hana," she muttered to herself, pacing. "You've saved someone trying to enslave your race. Way to go."

"To be fair, I never really had a choice," Thace said pointedly. "Had I refused, they would have sent someone else."

"Oh, and you're much better?" Hana asked sarcastically, turning again to face him.

Thace crossed his arms, looking almost like he was pouting. "I like to think I'm a bit more compassionate then my comrades. Besides," His voice softened, and he looked away in embarrassment. "This planet is actually very pretty. Not like some of the others we've conquered."

"You've been here before, then." Thace nodded.

"Twice before. Like I said before, I was scouting. It's likely, had everything gone as planned, the Galra would've attacked in around 4 time segments."

"I don't even know how long that is, and I don't like it." Hana said, shaking her head. "Are they going to send anyone after you? Like, actual people?"

A shrug. Thace's ears flicked in thought. "It's possible. It would only be sentries though, nothing much. I'm not a terribly high ranking officer."

"Duh. You were sent on a scouting mission."

Thace looked like he was about to reply, but then Ace started barking. Hana growled out a few cuss words, and moved over to the window. Outside, hovering in the air, was another ship. This time, Hana said the words a little louder then her grandfather would've ever approved of.

Hana grabbed a poker from the fireplace, storming outside. Alarmed, Thace tried to stop her, but she just ignored him and headed for the intruder's ship. A familiar fury filled her gut - the same fury that she'd felt when her cousins tried to take the land that was hers, the same fury that'd been called an "issue" by the principle when she'd beaten up a kid in her school for drugging a girl at a party. An unmistakable, burning hatred that made her fists clench and her teeth grind together.

When she finally arrived at the landing site, the passengers had already unloaded. Five humanoid _things,_ each one of them armed, stood around the ship. They heard Hana coming. She didn't care.

She took off, running at the robot-looking things at near full speed. Somehow, she managed to dodge their shots. With a roar, Hana whipped the poker the first sentry's head, bashing it in. As they crumpled, she turned and parried another attack, moving in and stabbing clean through the chest with the point of the poker.

Two more sentries were taken out with tow more blows, the final one being knocked over and stomped on. Hana stood over the broken aliens, breathing heavy, their broken bodies sparking. They must've been robots. She wouldn't have cared otherwise.

There was a noise behind her, and Hana flipped around. Thace was staring at her, fear, surprise, and another unidentifiable emotion written across his face. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Thace said aloud in amazement, "I didn't know you could swordfight."

He sounded so genuinely _pleased_ that Hana was almost embarrassed. "I... don't. I was, uh, kind of going off what I'd seen on TV."

"You're telling me you charged  in against five opponents, all better equipped then you, without a second thought?"

"Uh, well, I guess."

Thace shook his head. "You're crazy," he said, but he was smiling, and Hana thought he almost looked nice for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really wish I could write better fighting sequences. Oh well.  
> I'm trying to make these chapters a little longer; this fic is a learning experience, so like I've said, try and bear with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, if there are any details that are wrong/differ from canon, please let me know! I'm trying to keep this as within canon as possible.  
> This fic is a partial experiment - I've never written something with multiple chapters before. So this might not be the best-organized fic out there, at least while I'm still figuring things out.


End file.
